


Fox and Butterfly

by TiredHorse



Series: Fox and Butterfly Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: A game of cat and mouse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> Wow I did not expect the support that I had recieved on Tumblr when I posted this. So I finally decided to reupload it again here. I hope you enjoy it!

A tall woman with light brown skin and dark brown hair walked silently, elegantly down the corridor's path. Her even lighter brown eyes looked around the corridor, before lifting up the side of her beautiful orange dress to retrieve the pistol from the holster that was attached to her thigh. Her dress falling back into place once she had the gun in her hand.

  
She moved the bangs from her eyes as she placed her back against the corridor's wall and peaked around the corner, to see a man with blonde hair wearing a black suit, enter the door at the end of the branching hallway.

  
It had to be him, it just had too.

  
She brought a finger to her ear, pressing a button to speak to the members at the Headquarters. "I found him, I'm going after him." She spoke only loud enough for the people on the other end to hear her, but soft enough so no one else could.

  
"Wait for back up Agent Volpina." The voice on the other end spoke to her. She growled at the voice, she wasn't going to wait. She was close to him, closer than she had ever been. If she waited now she would lose him.

  
"No." She hissed to the people at Headquarters and removed her finger from her ear and walked down the branching hallway, taking the safety off her gun. She wasn't going to let him get away. Not this time.

  
"Do not engage Volpina! Do not engage!" The voice shouted in her ear, but she ignored the voice. She held up her gun and slowly gripped the door knob.

  
With a quick motion she forced the door open, holding her gun out, with her finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

  
The room was filled with books upon every wall, with a desk in the middle of the room and to her dismay, no one was here. The room was empty, save for a purple butterfly card that laid on desk.

  
"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. She closed the door behind her, which was the only exit. "Where the hell did you go, Papillon?"

  
She walked behind the desk, running her fingers along the edges and underneath the desk, searching for a button or switch or something that would lead to him.

  
When she could not find anything, she set her gun on the desk and punched the bookshelf behind her making the case itself shake. "Shit!"

  
She was so close, but yet he was in the wind. She turned back around and eyed the purple butterfly card that sat on the desk. She carefully picked it up and opened it reading the message that he had left for her, it had been typed out for her.

  
"My dearest Volpina,

  
How long have we played this game of Cat and Mouse? It feels like years and I am beginning to feel that we have grown attached to each other. Your need to find me and my need to outsmart the clever fox. Sadly, I must end this game. I have no idea what you look like nor your name and I'm sure you don't know who I am beside my alternate name. So for now I say to you.

  
Adieu, mon petit renard."

  
She scowled at those words. His little fox indeed. She noticed there was more writing down near the edge of card.

  
"L'amour fait les plus grandes douceurs et les plus sensibles infortunes de la vie."

  
She tore the card in her hands, she was furious that he would write a love poem to her. Had he fallen for her or was he simply teasing her thinking that she had fallen in love with him? Either way the thought disgusted her.

  
She brought her finger to her ear. "He's gone." She sighed. "There must be a secret passage in the room I'm in but the time I find the book that opens the door, he will be in the wind."

  
"I told you to wait for backup!" The voice said, sounding angry that a direct order had been disobeyed. "Was there another card?"

  
"Even if I had, he still would have gotten away!" She yelled back, she was already pissed that she lost him and how he insulted her with that poem, she didn't need her handler yelling back at her. "And yeah, same as the last thousand times he did. Probably no finger prints too. It's his goodbye letter."

  
The voice on the other end sighed. "Fine, we'll send a team in anyways to find that passage and go see if there is anything we can find. However, I want you back to the base. I have a few words for you."

  
"Great can't wait." She said sarcastically removing her finger from her ear.

  
Hours later she was suspended from the case. Too close to the case and insubordinate. She argued on how that was complete and utter bullshit that she was suspended just for going after the man she had been searching so long for. If she was anything like her mother she was stubborn and headstrong.

  
But arguing didn't help her case and only further proved the point that she was obsessed with him and the case. Her handler told her she was off the case and that was final.

  
She stormed out of the office, and went to change into her regular clothes in the locker room. Wearing this dress wasn't practical anymore. As she dawned her casual clothes she overheard from another agent that they found evidence that Papillon was heading to Paris. She smirked and grabbed her phone to book the first flight to Paris.

  
She wasn't going to let him get away.

  
When she got back to her apartment, she fell face first into her bed, groaning loudly as she did. She would have to pack up soon and move out of this apartment if she wanted to catch her flight to Paris. Which was easy enough since she had been living out of her suitcase still and she had nothing of value to take with her besides her bed, but she figured she could part with it.

  
Her phone began to ring, she sighed and dug her hand into her pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?"

  
"Hey Piper, it's your mother." Alya said over the phone. It was nice to hear her mother's voice again.

  
"Oh hey mom, what's up?" She asked turning over to lay on her back.

  
"I wanted to call and tell you that we were invited to Emma's wedding and we were wondering if you could come." She replied.

  
"Em's getting married?" Piper was shocked to hear the news that one of her old friends from her childhood was getting married. She hadn't seen Emma since she left to go to school in America. She remembered that Emma was dating Lotte. We're they still together after all these years? "Who is she marrying?"

  
"Oh, she's marrying Lotte." Her mother replied. "So you coming?"

  
"Yeah totally!" She sat up smiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world! I can't wait." It would also be a good cover up as to why she was flying to Paris

  
"Good, when are you flying out?" Alya asked.

  
"Oh uh, tomorrow morning. Things aren't working out so well here, so I decided to head back home." She lied.

  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Our doors are always opened for you." She was always a supportive mother.

  
"Thanks mom, but I'll find an apartment when I get there. Maybe find a roommate if the rent is expensive." She said, getting up out of her bed to put away clothes and her bathroom supplies into her suitcase.

  
"Alright Piper, if you say so. Oh hey, I got to go, talk to you later okay?" And with that she hung up.

  
Piper was a little bit miffed that her mother had failed to mention when the wedding was, but she would find out about it when she arrived.

  
She continued to pack and then set her luggage by the door. She went down stairs to tell the owner that she was leaving tomorrow and would return her keys in the drop in box when she left.

  
The owner was surprised by this since she was paid to the end of the month, but shrugged and accepted that she was leaving.

 

* * *

 

"I'm going to miss my little fox," The blonde man sighed as his chauffeur drove him to the airport. "I wonder if she found the card?"

  
"You left it in an obvious spot, Louis." The bald man that sat next to him said. "Becoming careless and arrogant. You need to wise up, boy." The man smacked him in the back of the head making Louis glare at him. "Be lucky we are pulling you out, the Miraculous TaskForce is closing in on us. So lay low."

  
"Fine. A little break wouldn't hurt anyways." He shrugged as they pulled up to the airport. "This is my stop."

  
"Indeed it is," the man agreed. "We will contact you when it's safe to get back to work. Oh and warm regards to your family."

  
Louis nodded stepping out of the car, closing the door behind him and he went to the trunk to pull out his luggage. He was going to miss America. He was going to miss his fox. He was going to miss teasing her.

  
He closed the trunk and watched the car drive away, leaving a cloud of smoke behind it making him cough.

  
He turned to enter the airport and a little while later board the plane itself.

  
He sat in the back of the plane and watching the others board. He saw a gorgeous woman board and she looked familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was sitting in the front, she looked so familiar.

  
It bugged him for the rest of the flight and when they landed, he tried to find her but he didn't see her. She was gone.

  
He put it out of his mind for it was just a person that happened to look like someone he knew. It happens all the time.

  
After claiming his bags, he exited the airport and was greeted by his mother. "Louis!" She shouted happily, wrapping her arms around her son in a big hug.

  
"Hey mom." He smiled hugging her back. "It's good to see you again. Where is everyone?"

  
"Hugo is at work at the bouquet, and Emma is at home along with Bridgette and your father." She said, "My, you've grown. You look just like him."

  
"Heh, thanks mom. Shall we go home?" He asked gripping his luggage.

  
"Yes, let's go home."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family!

She felt eyes on her, making her nervously grip her seat the entire flight.  She didn't want to look behind her or look around, it would draw suspicion onto her.  Something she didn't want. Even though her paranoia was begging her to.

 

Piper could have sworn that she didn't see anyone from the TaskForce board her plane, or follow her.  They can't possibly know she is here. 

 

Breaking protocol. Again.

 

When the plane had landed she took out her carry on and rushed out, not wanting to stay and be caught by said TaskForce.

 

She decided to hide out in the nearest bathroom, and waited patiently for the feeling of someone following her to go away.

 

It had to be her anxiety that was making her paranoid, she was on vacation. She was here for a wedding. She was here to find Him.

 

When her anxiousness, subsided, she left the stall and went to wash her hands. Taking in deep breaths and sung a lullaby that her mother would sing to her when she was nervous, to calm her.

 

"That's a beautiful song." A voice said beside her, making her jump in surprise.

 

The voice had belonged to a short Chinese woman with bright red hair and big ocean blue eyes.  She wore a red dress with a black over coat that had a little green paw print on the lapel. She knew who this woman was after all she was one of the founders of the TaskForce.

 

"Tikki, it's...so good to see you!" She lied, forcing a fake smile on her face.

 

"I'm sure you were very eager to see me." Tikki said, walking towards her. There was a smile on Tikki's face but her eyes showed that of saddens. "Agent Volpina, why are you here? I heard you were on suspension." She asked. 

 

Piper couldn't really move from the position she was in.  The wall was behind her, the sink to the left and the stalls to the right and in front of her was Tikki who was blocking her exit.

 

"I am, Madame Director. But I got invited to a wedding, a dear friend's wedding and well I wanted to be here for it." She replied, keeping her true reason a secret.

 

"Oh my, how wonderful. I do enjoy weddings. I got invited to one too!" She clapped her hands together, hopping up and down on the balls of her feet like an eager child would. She sighed happily, looking down on the floor.  "But I can't help but feel that you are here for Papillon.  It seems oddly convenient for you, doesn't it?" She looked back up at Piper, staring at her with slight suspicion in her eyes. 

 

"No Madame, I did not know he was here until you mentioned it." She lied, trying her best to look shocked.  She prayed that Tikki would buy the lie.

 

Tikki's suspicion went away and smiled up at the girl before her. "Well don't tell anyone on the TaskForce.  Especially Winny. I don't want her to be buzzing me anymore." 

 

Winny was another founder of the TaskForce and Piper's handler. "Winny knows I'm here?" She asked.

 

"Oh please child, you are not as slick as you think you are." She chuckled, "You maybe our best Agent, but you still need far more training to outwit us." Tikki turned around and began to walk out, stopping only for a second to look over her shoulder. "Oh, and if some way you are here for Papillon, I won't say anything." She gave Piper a wink and brought her forefinger and middle finger to her lips and made a zipper like motion over them and flicked her fingers as if to motion that she threw away a key. 

 

Piper smiled at her. "Thank you Madame, but I'm really just here for the wedding." 

 

After Tikki walked out, Piper waited a little while before exiting the bathroom to make her way to the baggage claim. 

 

"Yo, Pipes!" Someone shouted at her as she grabbed her bag.  She turned to the voice and smiled at the tall black man that was running up to her. 

 

"Dominque, you son of a bitch!" She shouted back at him, as they gripped each other in a tight hug.

 

"Are you going to quote that movie every time we meet?" He laughed, pulling away from the hug. 

 

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a headlock rubbing her knuckles against his scalp. "You bet your ass, baby brother." She laughed back at him.

 

"Ow, hey! Uncle! Uncle!" He yelled trying to break free of the headlock. "Not even two minutes and you are already picking on me." 

 

"What can I say?" She shrugged still not letting go of him. "I have years to catch up on." She finally let him go and grabbed her other bag that came down the track. "You here to pick me up little bro?"

 

"Yeah, mom is still at the station and dad is at home. Come on."  He motioned as he grabbed one of her bags. 

 

Piper walked with him to the car and sighed happily. It was great to be back in Paris again. 

 

The two got into the car and drove to their parent's house.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived home, Louis dropped his bags by the front door. "Man it's good to be back!" He sighed, stretching his arms above his head. 

 

His mother laughed and patted his shoulder. "I think your sister is in the dining room. I'm going to find your father and Bridgette.

 

"Okay mom," he leaned down so she could give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. He walked to the living room to see his sister, who had long wavy black hair.  And a girl with short blonde hair, making out in the open. "Emma! Lotte!" He shouted at them, startling them. He smiled as walked over to them before wrapping his arms around the two into a tight bear hug. "It's good to see you two again!" He broke the embrace when he took a step back.

 

"It's good to see you again too, Louis." Lotte laughed. "In fact, we have some good news to share with you."

 

Emma wrapped an arm around Lotte, placing her hand on her fiancé's hip. Louis looked down to Lotte's hand on her stomach and gasped. "You're pregnant!"

 

"What? No!" Emma snorted. Giving her brother a confused look. Lotta giving him the same look as well. 

 

"I'm pregnant?" He asked aloud. "No, wait, that wouldn't work." He confused himself now.

 

"Oh my god, no, you idiot." Emma said whacking him in the arm. "We're getting married!" 

 

"Oh! Well finally! God, how long has it been between you two? Who proposed to who?" He laughed, sitting down on the bar stool that was just behind him.

 

"It feels like centuries." Lotta sighed shaking her head, truth be told they have been dating since late middle school. So many years and now it was finally time. 

 

"I proposed to my lovely ladybug." Emma said proudly, rubbing her nose against Lotta's cheek making her giggle. 

 

"Stop it Kitten, you're embarrassing." She playfully batted Emma away.

 

"And gross." He teased, and before Emma could make a comeback the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He jumped off the stool and walked to the door.

 

When he opened the door he saw a lanky man standing before him. "Yes, can I help you?"

 

"Louis Agreste?" The lanky man asked. Hearing his name come out from a complete stranger, made him unease.

 

"Yes?" He replied cautiously. Stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him.

 

"A message, from headquarters." The man began, but was grabbed by Louis and was dragged away from the house and moved down the nearest alleyway. The lanky man was pushed against a brick wall. "Ow hey! Don't shoot the messenger!"

 

"Oh, I'll do more than that. You don't ever come to my house or my family again. Tell Nooroo that." He hissed, before letting go of the man who slumped against the ground. "Now what's the message?"

 

The lanky man was now frightened, knowing full well what Louis could do to him. "T-The m-message. Oh god, um." His voice was shaky, but he took a deep breath before continuing. "Our inside source at the TaskForce said that Volpina has been suspended. But she is her in France, looking for you."

  

Louis was a bit shocked about this knowledge. "She's suspended and still coming after me? Isn't she tenacious." He chuckled to himself. Thinking of ways to have fun with her here in Paris. 

 

"You are ordered to not engage her. You are to lay low." The lanky man continued standing up slowly. 

 

"Hmm, I'll think about it." He said leaving the man, walking out of the alleyway. "If she is suspended, she can't do anything."  He will have his fun with her. Before he fully exited the alleyway he turned to look at the lanky man. "Oh and if I do see you or anyone from the bureau around my family, my home or my friends. I will kill you."  

 

He left the alley, leaving the man to sigh with relief that he was left with his life. He scurried away out of sight.

 

When Louis entered the house again, he was greeted by Bridgette. "Who was that?"

 

"Just some stranger who lost his way." He smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try keep up with this and chapters will get longer the further this story goes as well right now its just kind of free flow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Family Part 2!
> 
> Also a reunion

“So, why are you dressed like a grandpa?” Piper asked her brother as they made their way to the front door. She was busy catching up with him in the car and found out that he was still an upperclassman in the Paris-Sorbonne University studying Archology and the Arts, while working part time at the Louvre, with Mr. Kubdel as his guide.  She was very proud of him, for choosing something he loved and wanted to do since he was a child.

 

“Oh come on, these are stylish clothes!” He protested, gripping his shirt to show her that they were part of the latest fashion in Paris. He wore a light green sweater over a white dress shirt, dark blue jeans and brown loafers.  He went shopping with Hugo recently and Hugo told him that these were the newest thing and looked great on him.  Hugo had lied about them being new since he got them off the clearance rack.

 

“Yeah, they look good on you, grandpa.” She laughed, opening the door, leaving her brother to pout because he really liked these clothes. “Yo! Anybody home?” She yelled out, dragging her suitcase in. Dominque closing the door behind him.

 

“Is that my beautiful daughter I hear?” Alya shouted from down the hall, followed by her father’s voice. “Is that Piper?”

 

“Is that my beautiful mother I hear? And yeah dad, it’s me!” She called back. She laughed as her parents made it down the hall. Her father, Nino, was dressed in a blue t-shirt and basketball shorts, he probably just got back from a basketball game with Adrien.  Alya was wearing a grey tank top and sweat pants. She must have just gotten back from the gym.

 

Alya held up her phone, taking pictures of them. “Welcome back, Piper!” She smiled at her daughter as Nino went to hug Piper. “It’s so good to see you again.”

 

Piper laughed as she hugged her dad, “It’s good to see you again too dad.” She smiled wide and then she looked at the camera. She laughed, “You never put your phone down do you?” She said before going to hug her mother. “Even as a child I remember you always having your phone out.”

 

“But of course, remember what I told you?” She replied hugging her daughter back.

 

“Record everything.” They said in unison.  Truth be told, she did follow her mother’s advice, she recorded every evidence and took pictures of every crime scene while tracking Papillon. He was more of a cyber terrorist than a normal terrorist. But his terrorism lead to very private government information being stolen and the stock market almost crashed because of him.  There were a few murders, yet they were sloppy, unprofessional like they were done in a hast or by somebody who didn’t have a violent bone in their body. However, it wasn’t so unprofessional that there was any DNA evidence tying him to the scenes, but she knew it was him. Her most recent interaction with him, that lead to her suspension, was that a new A.I. had just been announced and it was the first of its kind. Perfect for him to steal, which he did.

 

“Okay everyone, group selfie!” Alya said, breaking Piper out of her thought process. Piper motioned Dominque over, who wrapped his arm over her shoulder and both Nino and Alya crouched down too take a group family selfie. “Perfect.” She smiled before posting it online to her blog, titling it as ‘Césaire Squad Back Together Again.’ 

 

“We are so happy to have you back home, but we need to get ready to go over to the Agreste’s we are having dinner with them to celebrate the wedding.” Nino told her, as he stood back up from his crouched position.

 

“Oh. Okay.” She shrugged. “It will be good to see Emma and Lotte again.” She went over to grab her suit case again.

 

“Wait.” Her mother stopped her, “You haven’t heard?”

 

“Heard what?” She questioned, letting go of her suitcase, to look at her mother again.

 

“You mean you haven’t told her, Dominque?” Nino asked.

“Told me what?” She turned to Dominque, but noticed the smile that spread across her mother’s face.

 

“No, I thought she knew. They were on the same flight.” He responded with a shrug.

 

“Who was on the same flight with me?” She was now starting to sound furious. She could count on both her hands how many times this had happened. They would build up the suspense and then never say anything more, leaving her oblivious and frustrated. “You guys better tell me, or I swear.”

 

Alya laughed and shook her head. “Alright, alright. Louis is back too.”

 

Piper didn’t know what to say, her eyes had grown wide. “Louis is back? He was on the same flight with me?” She hadn’t seen him, but well she hadn’t spoken with him since her freshman year in college, through Skype. She had been so busy with school that she could barely make time to talk to him let alone anyone else. He could look so different now. Would he recognize her?

 

“Yea, he’s back.” Alya said, putting away her phone and then heading back down the hall. “I’m going shower.”

 

“Wait! No! I called it first!” Nino shouted running after her, trying to get to the bathroom first before her.

 

The two kids laughed as they watched their parents race to the bathroom. Piper grabbed her bags and made her way to her room. “I guess I’ll get dressed then.” She waved at her brother and he waved back before moving to the living room.

 

When she entered her room, she noticed nothing had changed. Posters of her favorite bands hung on her walls, her old books were still on the shelves. And there on her desk was a picture of him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She was giving him an unimpressed look with her arms folded a cross her chest.

 

She picked up the photo and sat on her bed. They were thirteen in this photo, she remembered the silly crush she had on him. She smiled at the photo, thinking of how silly her crush on him was. But, it would be good to see him again. Relive old times.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis dragged his bags into his old room. He really wasn’t going to stay, even though he knew he would be welcomed with open arms.  But after talking to the lanky man, he wanted to live in a different place so other members of the Bureau won’t foolishly come to his parents’ house again.  He looked around his old room, to find all of his stuff in boxes. The items that hung on his walls and the stuff that were on the shelves were in the boxes.  It was stuff he couldn’t take while he went abroad to America. He sat on his bed and sighed. It was good to be home.  Louis wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, with white and black tennis shoes.

 

A knock came from his doorframe, he turned to see an adult man, with blonde hair like him, the man wore thick framed glasses. a white polo shirt, dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. “Hey Louis.” The man smiled, walking in. Louis stood up and hugged his father. He hadn’t seen his father in so long.

 

“Hey dad.” He held onto him tightly, before patting his father’s back. “It’s great to see you again.”  He pulled away from the hug to smile at him.

 

“It’s good to see you too, son.” Adrien smiled at him, “I just wanted to let you know we are having guests over to celebrate Emma’s and Lotte’s engagement.”

 

“Oh cool, who is coming over?” He asked. But before Adrien could speak, the doorbell rang.

 

“Speak of the devil.” He laughed, “I guess you will have to find out.” He shrugged and walked out of Louis’s room, with Louis following close behind him. He was eager to meet old friends again, if they were old friends. They could be Aunt Chloe, who wasn’t really their aunt be they called her that anyways. He wasn’t really looking forward to seeing aunt Chloe, not after what happened last time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Cesaire family walked into the foyer, Piper felt a wave of nostalgia as she entered. She wore a light blue t-shirt with loose fitting jeans and she wore her old red all-stars that still fit her, surprisingly.  She screamed with joy as she saw Emma and Lotte in the living room, running up to them and wrapping them up in a hug. “Congratulations you two!” She yelled excitedly. Alya and Nino went into the kitchen, where Marinette was.

 

Emma and Lotte laughed and hugged her back. “Thank you Piper.” Emma replied, “It’s good to see you again.” Lotte held Piper and smiled wide, having not seen her in forever. “Thank you so much, Piper.  It’s so good that you can make it.”

 

“I’m happy to see you guys again too.” She replied happily, breaking the hug for a bit.

 

“So, why aren’t you telling me who is coming over?”” A voice from the hallway said, it sounded familiar and drew her attention to the voice. “Because it’s a surprise.” A different voice said. She saw Adrien emerge from the hallway.

 

“Okay, sure da-“ The voice had stopped when the person met eyes with her.

 

Her smile dropped and her eyes grew wide. She knew it was him, but she couldn’t believe it. She felt her heart beat in her chest. She was having an internal breakdown, because she realized that her crush on him was still there and it never really went away. ‘When did he become so handsome?’ She thought to herself.

 

Louis stopped in his tracks, when he locked eyes with her, the smile on his face dropped too and he was speechless. It was the girl on the plane, but he finally had a name to place the face. It was his childhood friend Piper and he couldn’t believe how much she changed. ‘She grew out her hair.’ Was all he thought. ‘Why is my heart beating so loud? Oh, my god, she is beautiful.’

 

He moved his father out of the way, to move towards her.  Piper let go of Emma and Lotte and moved towards him. “H-Hey, Piper.” He scratched the back of his head, his white t-shirt lifting up, revealing a small happy trail, to which Piper took notice of when Louis wasn’t looking.

 

“H-Hey, Louis.” Her eyes darted back up to his when he looked back at her. “It’s great to see you again.”

 

“It’s good to see you again too.” He held out his arms and wrapped them around her to give her a tight hug. “It’s been too long.” He hadn’t seen her since they both left for different parts of America, while minus a few facetime Skype calls, but after school became rough and being recruited to The Akuma Bureau really took too much time away from socializing with his best friend. The best friend that he now had a crush on. He was going to try to not be to awkward around her.

 

“Yeah, it has.” She responded. ‘Far too long.’

 

Both hoped that the other couldn’t hear how fast their heart was beating.

 

The on lookers of this whole exchanged, knew exactly what happened. Adrien went off to tell Alya and Marinette about the news.

 

“Guys,” Adrien whispered as he entered the kitchen, trying to get their attention, but trying his best to not be over heard by the kids in the living room. “You are not going to believe this.”

 

After explaining what happened, Marinette and Alya had to try hard to not scream at the top of their lungs. “If this works out, you can be sister-in-law!”  Marinette clapped her hands happily, before gripping Alya’s hand.

 

“I know; it’s going to be amazing!” Alya replied, equally happy. “Okay group huddle.” She wrapped her arm around Marinette and then motioned for the guys into the huddle. “Okay, so. We got to do everything in our power to get them together. Mama Alya wants grandkids.”

 

“I don’t know Alya, don’t you think we should leave them alone and let them figure it out?” Adrien suggested to which earned a cackling laugh from her.

 

Nino nudged his bro. “Dude, if me and Alya hadn’t pushed you and Marinette together, you two would have never figured it out. Plus, think about it, Bros-in-laws.” He said, suggestively.

 

“Alright you got me there.” Adrien fist bumped Nino, Adrien was sold on this plan. And knowing Marinette she was sold on it too.

 

“So, we are all in agreement?” Alya asked, to which the other three nodded.  “The match making gang is back in business.”

 

“This will be just like Nathanial and Chloe.” Marinette smiled.

 

“I still can’t believe that worked to be honest.” Nino replied.

 

“Uh, what are you guys doing?” Bridgette asked them as she walking into the kitchen to see four adults that were probably in their early to late forties in a football huddle.

 

“Oh nothing dear,” Marinette spoked up. “Would you like something to eat? I will have dinner ready soon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may take time to build up and take off i think. I have a lot of things planned out and a lot of twist and turns and hopefully it will make sense or will be enjoyable for you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since she got here and reunited with her best friend and crush. It was glorious to be reunited with him, the past week was nothing but her and him catching up with one another and hanging out like old times.

  
She nearly forgotten why she was truly here, her purpose of being in Paris.

  
\----

  
Piper felt the chill of the morning air grace her face as she ran through Paris streets on her morning jog. It was calm, peaceful, no body but other joggers were up in the dead hours of the morning. A few days ago Piper sent out and as looking for a roommate to split rent with her on a two bed and two bath apartment. She was going to met with her mysterious roommate today at the apartment's address, so she could show them around, she already had set up her stuff there and honestly didn't want to dip too much into her savings account to pay rent on an apartment by herself. She wasn't made of money.

  
As she jogged across the Pont des Arts bridge, over the Seine river, she admired the new locks that hung from the bridge. Years ago Paris removed the locks but that didn't stop its citizens from putting locks back on them. Each one had a different color, was a different size and it meant a lot to her see so many locks on the bridge. She remembered when she was younger that she wanted to have her own lock with Louis on this bridge.

  
As she continued to admire the locks, she noticed something that was attached to a large purple lock.

  
It was a purple butterfly.

  
Piper felt enraged to see such an eyesore on her perfect bridge. She looked around frantically to see if anyone was around to se if anyone was around jogging as well. But fortunately the streets were empty and nothing suspicious was out of place. Piper ran passed the lock, swiping the letter from him as she did. "I can't believe he would do this." She grumbled to herself opening the letter.

  
"Dearest Volpina,

  
It's been so long since we last talked. I thought I would see the last of you in America, but I'm flattered you decided to join me on a romantic get away in Paris.

  
Word around is that you are suspended. So why are you here if not for me? But unfortunately this is a business letter rather that personal.

  
I'm sending some guys to rob a bank this afternoon but I will also be attending an art gala at the same time.

So if you want to meet me, attend the gala or if you want to stop Hundreds if not thousands Parisians from losing all of their money. Stop the robbery.

  
No cops or you will never receive another letter from me again. And I will be gone from your life.

  
Choose wisely, mon petit renard."

  
Below was the address of the bank and the address to the art gala. However there was no time when the bank would be robbed. And the letter itself, like all letters before, was typed.

  
She crumpled the letter into a ball and shoved it into her pocket. "Think Piper, think." She whispered to herself. She started walking towards the direction of her apartment. She couldn't get the Taskforce involved because then they would know that she was operating outside of her suspension. She wanted to receive letters from him, despite her hatred towards him. If she could somehow stop him and capture him through these letters than it was worth a shot. Piper unlocked the door to her apartment and started getting ready for her roommate's arrival. "I need to think of something." She muttered to herself as she removed her grey jacket, taking the letter out of the pocket. She read the letter again and she felt like something was off. "This feels like a trap." She sighed before stuffing the letter back into her pocket.

  
\----

  
He walked up the steps towards the second floor with a suit case in one hand and a duffle bag in the other, he was going to have to make several trips if the owner of this apartment accepted him as their roommate. Louis knocked on the door and waited with anticipation for the owner to answer.

  
"Be right there!" Said a lovely female voice from behind the door. When the woman open the door she was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. "Louis? You answered my ad?"

  
"Piper? Oh, I think so? I was just skimming when I saw it. If you don't want me as a roommate I understand I'll get going." He picked up his suitcase before he felt her punch him in the arm.

  
"What are you talking about you big nerd? Of course, I would be happy to have you as a roommate. It'll be easier since I know you and know you are not some weird stranger." She grabbed his suitcase from him and brought it inside. "Come on I'll show you around."

  
Louis nodded and followed Piper into her home. Stealing glances of Piper's outfit. Piper was wearing a loose dark purple tank top and shorts, her hair was wet like she had just gotten out of the shower so her outfit was hastily thrown on. Not that Louis didn't mind. He like admiring her physique.

  
He always turned his gaze away when she looked at him, whether it was to her eyes or somewhere else.

  
"So this would be your room." She said opening the door to an empty bedroom with a small empty closet. "If you don't have a mattress I have an air mattress in my room you can use until you get one."

  
"That's fine," he said as he set down his luggage in this empty room. "I have a few more bags down below but I have to leave soon. I...have a date." He felt awful for lying to her but he couldn't put right tell her that he was waiting for a secret agent. The pain of lying to her made worse by seeing the hurt expression on her face.

"Oh." She looked down defeated, he had to salvage this. He didn't want her to think he was actually dating.

  
"I'm sorry." He chuckled. "That was a poor choice of words. I'm meeting a friend tonight, he's from out of town."

  
"O-oh! Right. We'll have fun, I have some chores I need to take care of so I'll be gone for the rest of the day." She lied as well. "Shall we get your bags?"

  
\---

  
It was getting dark, and Piper had been casing the bank for any sign of anything suspicious, but there was nothing. She was expecting something to stand out, a group of men in masks, anything. She sighed as she leaned back in her car seat and stared down at the letter. She was sure this was the right address. When she looked back up, she saw four people in black jackets carrying equipment. "That has to be them." She thought to herself, slipping up her orange face mask that covered her mouth and nose. She moved the black hood of her jacket to cover her head as she stepped out of her car, walking slowly toward the group at first.

  
It wasn't until she broke out into a run that they noticed her.

  
"Shit! She's here!" One of them shouted.

  
"Scatter!" Another shouted, his face was obscured by they other members, but she saw purple.

  
"Papillon?" She whispered to herself watching as all four members went running in different directions. She didn't care about the others, she had her eyes set on the one that she assumed was papillon.

  
The man ran down into an alleyway, with her close behind him. He climbed the fire escape ladder, pulling it up behind him. He turned before she could get a look at his face, he turned and continued to climb.

  
Piper jump against a wall, kicking the wall as a spring board, landing on the fire escape and continued the chase.

  
Papillon was already half way across the roof when she joined him. Jumping a cross the gap to an adjacent building, however the roof he jumped on to was on the edge of the block the other building too far for him to jump to. Piper landed on the roof he was and drew her weapon. "Freeze!" She shouted, "Stay right where you are." She breathed heavily, only feeling slightly out of breath. She took a step closer to him. "Turn around, slowly."

  
"Alright, alright." The man replied, raising his hands up until they were leveled with his head. "Don't shoot, you got me." The man slowly turned around, revealing that he was wearing a purple dynamo mask. "So we finally meet face to face." He smiled before laughing. "Well...partially."

  
"Papillon." She growled.

  
"Hello, mon petit renard." Louis smiled at her. "Shouldn't you be at an art gallery I invited you to?"

  
"I'm not your fox!" She yelled at him, "Now remove your mask!" Completely ignoring his other comment.

  
"Remove yours!" He shot back at her.

  
"I don't think you are in the position to make demands." She clocked back the pistol's hammer. "Now. Remove. Your. Mask."

  
"Can't do that love." He took a step back and onto the ledge.

  
"I said stay where you are!" She shouted at him.

  
Louis simply smiled at her, "You won't shoot me, mon petit renard. You want to bring me in, I have the knowledge you need to take down the bureau."

  
She paused. "Wait...the bureau?" She lowered weapon only a little.

  
"Oh my, you don't even know about they bureau? What do they tell you at that TaskForce of yours? Oh well." He shrugged. "Can't stay I'm afraid. My ride is here." With that he jumped off the ledge and landed on top of a moving truck that was passing by.

  
"Damn it!" Piper rushed to the edge of the building, to see him standing in top of a large furniture moving truck. She growled when she saw him kiss his lips and blew her a kiss, before waving good by at her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they met....
> 
>  
> 
> Gonna be on Haitus besides some one shots that will be uploaded on Christmas or soon ish anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Lotte is owned by the lovely ToriiTorii


End file.
